Minifics
by Lalaith-sama
Summary: Car tout a le mérite d'être raconté...
1. Chapter 1

**Mini-fics**

**Disclaimer** : Bones et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé** : Car c'est dans un même univers que ce forme une personnalité.

* * *

**Le temps d'un sourire**

Une gomme usée, un crayon mille et une fois  
taillé et quelque feuille blanche, tels étaient les instruments  
favoris d'Angela, en particulier depuis qu'Il faisait parti de sa  
vie, ou du moins de ses rêves. Chaque nuit, Il lui apparaissait.  
A chaque instant, elle regardait autours d'elle afin de  
l'apercevoir, ne serais-ce qu'une fraction de seconde. Trop  
souvent absent à son goût, Angela comblait son absence par un croquis, le représentant sous toutes ses formes, immobile pour l'éternité.

Après tous, les morts aussi, avaient le droit de sourire.

* * *

**Rendez-vous**

Tempérance Brennan posa son stylo sur la table et soupira, agacée. Elle se cala dans le fauteuil et lança un regard noir à son interlocuteur qui, en guise de réponse, lui sourit. Brennan fulminait sur place, maudissant par tous les moyens sa meilleure amie, Angela, d'avoir arrangé ce satané rendez-vous. En plus de ne rien apporter, si ce n'est qu'agacement, cette entrevue s'éternisait depuis à présent une bonne heure. Pour comble du malheur, l'homme assis en face d'elle ne semblait pas vouloir y mettre fin.  
C'est ainsi que petit à petit mais sûrement, Tempérance se mit à haïr tout ce qui le caractérisait. Ses cheveux noirs, sa belle gueule, sa carrure d'athlète et même son costar n'y échappa pas.

Une chose était sûr : c'était bel et bien la dernière fois que Tempérance Brennan mettait les pieds chez un psychologue.


	2. Baseball

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais que les empreinter le temps d'un récit.

**Note** : Très court mais c'est le but d'un drabble ^^

* * *

Il était de notoriété publique que déranger l'agent Seeley Booth pendant la finale tant attendue de base-ball, qui opposait l'équipe dans lequel jouait Parker contre celle qui détenait la coupe depuis maintes années, était dangereux. Sucidaire même. Pourtant, lorsque Tempérance débarqua à l'improviste avec une nouvelle affaire sur le dos, faisant profiter par la même occasion à toutes les personnes alentours son habituel commentaire purement antropologique sur l'homme et la balle. Booth ne put s'empêcher de sourire et, après un regard entendu avec son fils, il suivit Bones, oubliant par la même occasion le sacrilège qu'elle venait de commettre.

* * *

**Review ?**


	3. Infernales

Un cri strident retentit dans la maison, suivi de près par le bruit caractéristique d'une étagère qui tombe. Dehors, un passant composait un numéro. L'habitat, si élégamment décoré cinq minutes auparavant, offrait à présent un sinistre spectacle digne des plus grands champs de batailles. Une fenêtre était même brisée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux autorités pour rejoindre les lieux du crime mais, à la surprise générale, les policiers esquissèrent un sourire et c'était avec armes rangées qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison. Décidément, les jumelles Hodgins étaient vraiment infernales.


	4. Instant Futile

* * *

Une nouvelle mini-fic, cette fois-ci centré sur Zack Addy. léger spoil implicite et vaguement évoqué sur le dernier épisode de la saison 3.

**

* * *

**

**Instant Futile**

Zack Addy était le genre d'homme dont l'esprit rationnel et l'intelligence l'empêchaient de goûter pleinement à ces petits instants, certes, futiles, qui constituaient une vie. Même Noël, pourtant synonyme de retrouvaille avec sa famille, ne lui accordait qu'une sensation de repos et de bien-être. Bien que ces dites sensations étaient non négeables, il allait de soi que ce n'était pas ça qui mettait du piment dans une vie.

Où était donc passé cette explosion de sensations que tous le monde recherche, cette découverte de l'inconnue à la fois enivrante et effrayante ? De part son coté rationnel, Zack était persuadé que la vie n'était faite que de bien-être et de mal-être, ni plus ni moins, et que toute éventuelle recherche d'autres faits n'était qu'un moyen peu subtil de disposer du temps qu'il nous soit impartit.

Pourtant, lorsque Zack goûta à cette chaire pour la première, il comprit enfin à quel point il était dans l'erreur car à cet instant, il ressentit bien plus que du bien-être. Il avait trouvé l'extase...

* * *

Une petite review ? *o*


End file.
